When the Clock Chime
by Harry Fado
Summary: Uma fic de contos de fadas! Ou uma versão diferente de Cinderela? G G Review õ/


**Quando o Relógio Badalar**

Uma senhora viúva, chamada Jennifer, tinha um filho há quem muito amava, certo dia ela conheceu um senhor viúvo que tinha dois filhos, ela se apaixonou e se casou com este senhor.

Jennifer foi ficando muito doente e fraca... Ela acabou morrendo! Seu amado filho ficou muito triste.

O padrasto e seus filhos invejavam a bondade do jovem. Ele era maltratado, e passou a ser um criado. Seu nome era Justin, ele tinha belos cabelos dourados e profundos olhos azuis, o que deixava seu padrasto e meio irmãos com mais inveja.

Justin fazia todo o trabalho de casa. Fazia a comida, lavava os pratos, limpava o chão, lavava as roupas, limpava os quartos...

Seu padrasto o obrigou a dormir no empoeirado sótão da casa logo depois que sua amada mãe morreu. Ele não se importava muito, mas achava injusto o fato de seus meio irmãos receberem maior atenção. Ele chorava toda a noite, pois se sentia só, sem ninguém que o amasse.

_- Por que você me deixou sozinho, mamãe? Eu sinto tanto a sua falta!_ – Falou o jovem limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

Todas as noites ele ia para a janela de seu quarto e observava o céu e as estrelas, na maioria dessas noites lágrimas rolavam em sua bochecha por saudades de sua mãe. Sempre que ele iria dormir, seus sonhos eram vazios, sem imagens, apenas um fundo escuro e nada mais.

Na manhã seguinte ele acordou com o som dos pássaros em sua janela.

_- Bom dia, meus amigos. Preparados para mais um dia de trabalho?_ – Disse Justin, mais para si do que para os pássaros que estavam em sua janela.

Ele levantou-se da cama, vestiu suas roupas, escovou os dentes e saiu de sua casa carregando um grande jarro.

Ele foi até um lago que ficava meia hora de distância de sua casa, para pegar água. Ele fazia o mesmo percurso todas às manhãs.

Quando ele voltava para casa, ele colocava um pouco da água em uma chaleira e a colocava a ferver, para o café.

Fazia salada de frutas, fazia pão, preparava a mesa e colocava todos os alimentos na mesa. Ele nunca comia na sala de jantar da família, pois não gostava dos olhares de desprezo que recebia; então ele comia na cozinha.

Sua rotina era sempre a mesma, fazer o café da manhã, limpar as janelas, fazer o almoço, dançar e cantar enquanto limpava o chão, fazer o café da tarde, lavar as roupas, fazer o jantar, lavar os pratos, ir para o quarto, ir para janela e pensar, desenhar ou pintar paisagens que vinham em sua mente e dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Justin fez sua mesma rotina, só que quando chegou ao lago aconteceu algo que nunca havia acontecido antes. Havia alguém lá.

Ele tentou parecer casual, mas não resistiu e deu uma olhada para ver se reconhecia a pessoa.

O homem tinha cabelos castanhos e usava roupas que destacavam seus músculos. Justin sentia que o conhecia, mas não, ele se lembraria de um homem tão bonito.

Justin pegou a água com seu jarro e virou-se para ir embora.

_- Olá!_ – Falou o estranho homem para Justin.

Justin virou-se e percebeu que o homem estava sorrindo para ele. Automaticamente suas bochechas ficaram de um tom vermelho claro e ele retribuiu o sorriso para o homem.

_- Oi!_ – Disse Justin timidamente.

O estranho se aproximou lentamente e o coração de Justin começou a acelerar incontrolavelmente. O tom de suas bochechas ficou mais escuro.

_- Meu nome é Brian. _– Falou o estranho esticando sua mão.

_- Me chamo Justin._ – Disse o loiro, encantando Brian com sua timidez.

_- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Justin._ – Falou o moreno sorrindo.

_- O prazer é meu! _– Sussurrou Justin. Justin queria ficar, mas seu padrasto e seus meio irmãos não gostavam de quando o café da manhã atrasava. _– Desculpe-me, mas eu preciso ir._

Foi rápido, mas Brian percebeu a repentina tristeza de Justin, ele não gostou de ver aquilo, o loiro tentou disfarçar com um sorriso.

_- Eu o verei de novo?_ – Perguntou o moreno.

Justin olhou profundamente nos olhos de Brian, eles tinham um tom castanho-esverdeado, então ele sorriu tristemente.

_- Talvez... Quem sabe ao certo? _

Antes que Brian pudesse falar novamente, Justin já estava correndo para longe. O moreno encostou-se em uma arvore e observou Justin sumir entre as árvores. Esse homem loiro, mesmo que por poucos segundos, o deixou feliz e ele não sabe como ou por que.

Ele sentou-se na sombra da arvore e sonhou acordado com o tipo de pessoas com quem teria que dançar no baile real. Ele odiava o que seus pais estavam o fazendo passar... Mas eles teriam que aceitar quem ele escolher, gostando ou não. Ele sorriu feliz com a idéia.

Justin chegou a sua casa e fez suas tarefas, cantando e dançando por todos os lados, ele estava feliz, estranhamente feliz. Quando anoiteceu e ele foi para o seu quarto, ao invés de ir direto pra janela, ele procurou seu caderno de desenhos e começou a desenhar inconscientemente o rosto do homem que ficou totalmente guardado em sua memória.

Quando terminou de desenhar, ele parou para admirar o seu trabalho, guardou seu caderno de desenhos e foi dormir.

Foi a primeira vez, em anos, que ele sonhou de novo. Seu sonho era quase parecido com os acontecimentos da manhã... Ele estava no lago e Brian estava lá, sorrindo gentilmente para ele, ele se aproximou e eles começaram a dançar. Então ele saiu correndo.

Justin acordou de seu sonho com os pássaros cantando em sua janela. Ele levantou-se rápido da cama, tomou banho, colocou as suas roupas, escovou os dentes, pegou o jarro e foi para o lago com a esperança de ver o homem bonito chamado Brian novamente. Justin foi dançando e cantando até o lago, com o jarro de água nas mãos.

Quando ele chegou perto do lago ele avistou uma figura alta lá, um sorriso brilhante apareceu na face do loiro.

Ele se aproximou do lago dançando e cantando, pegou água com o jarro, deu uma olhada discreta para Brian que ainda não o tinha visto ali e virou-se pra ir pra casa.

_- Olá Justin. Como está?_ – Falou Brian, sorrindo para o loiro.

_- Você lembrou meu nome! _– Murmurou o loiro, animado. _– Oh certo, desculpe. Estou bem e você, Brian? _– As bochechas de Justin ficaram em um tom vermelho claro, como da primeira vez.

_- Eu estou bem, obrigado._ – Disse Brian ainda sorrindo. _– Você vem aqui toda manhã?_ – Perguntou Brian com uma sobrancelha levantada.

_- Sim... Tenho que fazer o café da manhã para meu padrasto e meus meio irmãos._ – Falou Justin tristemente.

_- E por que eles mesmos não o fazem?_ – Perguntou Brian.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelas bochechas de Justin e um pequeno sorriso de tristeza apareceu em sua face. Brian realmente não gostou daquilo.

_- Minha mãe não está mais aqui para me ajudar a me opor a eles... E se eu me opuser a eles sozinho, eu não terei lugar para ficar..._

Justin largou o jarro no chão para limpar as lágrimas que fluíram em suas bochechas por causa do pensamento de saudades de sua mãe, mas antes que o loiro pudesse perceber, Brian estava na frente dele, limpando os rastros que as lágrimas deixaram.

Justin olhou nos olhos de Brian por um longo segundo, Brian segurou o rosto de Justin entre suas mãos, hesitou alguns segundos e beijou esfomeadamente Justin, de um modo que o surpreendeu.

Justin segurou os cabelos de Brian, o puxando mais pra ele. Seus lábios se moldavam perfeitamente, como se os de Justin fossem feitos para Brian e vice-versa. As pausas entre os beijos eram rápidas, somente para pegar o necessário de ar. Brian afastou os lábios dos de Justin e fez uma trilha de beijos de sua mandíbula até abaixo da orelha de Justin. Justin estremeceu.

_- Eu te verei hoje à noite._ – Sussurrou Brian para Justin. Justin não entendeu, mas não teve coragem para perguntar. **"Ele deve sonhar comigo também."** Pensou Justin.

_- Até..._ – Falou Justin indo para casa cantando. Mas a canção não era mais de alegria.

Quando ele chegou a sua casa, ele fez o café, a salada de frutas e o pão. Ele estava arrumando a mesa para o café da manhã quando seu padrasto apareceu.

_- Justin; ninguém irá descer hoje para o café da manhã. Acho até que ninguém vai comer nada hoje. _– Falou Tuck, seu padrasto.

_- Mas por quê?_ – Perguntou Justin confuso.

_- Seus meio irmãos e eu vamos ficar provando roupas para o baile que vai haver no palácio hoje à noite. Que a propósito, você não poderá ir._

_- Por que não? Minhas tarefas estarão todas feitas antes de anoitecer. _– Falou Justin frustrado.

_- Eu quero que você limpe todos os banheiros, os quartos de seus irmãos, o meu quarto e a cozinha também._ – Falou Tuck, virando-se para ir para o seu quarto.

_- Sim Senhor._ – Disse Justin tristemente.

Ele foi até a parte de trás da casa para pegar o que precisava para limpar os banheiros. Ele subiu as escadas, e parou na frente do quarto de seus meio irmãos, os ouvindo falar sobre ele.

_- Ainda bem que o Justin não vai neste baile. Assim teremos a chance de encontrar alguém para nós sem que esse alguém esteja interessado naquele idiota._ – Falou um de seus meio irmãos.

Justin foi até o banheiro do corredor, se sentou no chão e começou a esfregá-lo...

Enquanto a noite chegava, Justin havia limpado os três banheiros da casa, os quartos de seu padrasto e de seus meio irmãos e estava terminando de limpar a cozinha. Daria tempo para ele ir ao baile. Seu padrasto entrou na cozinha, seguido de seus meio irmãos.

_- Justin... Quero que você limpe o meu banheiro. Está uma bagunça._ – Falou Tuck.

_- Mas... Eu acabei de limpá-lo._ – Disse Justin, surpreso.

_- Bom, parece que você não o limpou direito._

_- Você o encontrará limpo assim que chegar em casa._ – Falou Justin tristemente.

Seu padrasto saiu da cozinha e seus meio irmãos ficaram rindo dele... Um deles chutou o balde com água e ambos saíram rindo.

As lágrimas começaram a fluir livremente, Justin pegou o esfregão e começou a limpar a cozinha novamente.

O gato de Justin, Felix, entrou na cozinha e viu seu dono chorando... Ele começou a miar incontrolavelmente.

_- Estou bem, Felix. Vai brincar, vai._ – Falou Justin com um pequeno sorriso.

Felix se aproximou de Justin, ainda miando, e Justin o acariciou.

_- Não chores belo jovem... Estou aqui para ajudar-te._ – Disse uma voz misteriosa, sorridente.

Justin levantou sua cabeça para ver quem estava falando com ele... Ele ficou paralisado, chocado. Era uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, com um sorriso brilhante e um vestido dourado chocante.

_- Que... Quem é você?_ – Gaguejou Justin.

_- Eu sou a sua fada madrinha... Mas você pode me chamar de Debbie! Eu vim lhe ajudar a ir para o baile do palácio._ – Disse a ruiva, ainda sorridente.

_- Eu não posso ir... Tenho muito trabalho a fazer, meu padrasto quer tudo limpo antes dele chegar._ – Protestou Justin.

_- Não se preocupe com nada, apenas com se divertir hoje à noite, está bem? _– Debbie pediu sorrindo. Justin apenas acenou. _– Venha comigo._ – Debbie pegou a mão de Justin e o levou até o lado de fora da casa... Justin ainda estava com Felix em seus braços.

Debbie fez dois movimentos com a mão e uma varinha branca apareceu nas mãos da ruiva. Ela fez mais dois movimentos com a varinha e luzes coloridas, com as seis cores do arco-íris começaram a sair da ponta da varinha... As luzes amarelas e azuis ficaram em volta de Justin, as laranjas e vermelhas ficaram em volta de Felix e as roxas e verdes ficaram em volta de um carrinho de mão.

As luzes em volta de Justin fizeram com que sua bermuda simples se transformasse em uma calça de couro preto com reflexos prateados, sua camiseta se transformasse em uma blusa azul, com detalhes dourados, seus chinelos em sapatos pretos de couro e, em sua face, aparecesse uma máscara dourada com detalhes em azul. Felix transformou-se em um motorista elegante e o carrinho de mão em uma limusine extravagante.

Justin ficou boquiaberto ao ver o que havia acontecido.

_- Eu estou sonhando, não estou? _– Falou Justin, atordoado.

_- Não, não está! Mas não se esqueça. Assim que o relógio badalar doze vezes a meia noite, tudo vai voltar ao normal. _– Debbie deu um sorriso para Justin e depois caminhou em direção a Felix. _– Leve-o para o baile e o espere na saída... Assim que ele entrar no carro, volte rapidamente para cá._ – Felix deu um sorriso para Debbie e acenou.

_- Eu não sei como agradecer!_ – Falou Justin, sorrindo agora.

_- Não precisa agradecer Sunshine! Apenas faça tudo como foi lhe indicado, e aproveite a noite._ – Justin fez uma careta ao ouvir seu mais novo apelido.

Ele entrou na limusine e Felix dirigiu até o palácio.

Brian passava pelas pessoas que estavam em sua festa, mas não convidava ninguém para dançar... Ele estava esperando encontrar alguém interessante.

_- Escolha alguém Brian._ – Disse Joan Kinney, mãe de Brian, com impaciência exposta em sua voz e face.

_- Só dançando e conversando com alguém você descobrirá com quem quer casar._ – Disse Jack Kinney, seu pai.

_- Estou procurando alguém que me interesse, então tenham paciência._ – Disse Brian.

Neste exato momento, todos olharam para a enorme porta da entrada do palácio e ficaram boquiabertos com o que viram.

Como se o sol tivesse acabado de nascer, Justin entrou pela porta do palácio com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ele era o único que usava máscara.

Alguns o olhavam com expressões chocadas com sua beleza natural, outros estavam com a inveja transparente em suas faces...

Então Justin o avistou, Brian, e sentiu uma vontade enorme de sair pra fora do castelo correndo. Mas Brian estava com uma expressão curiosa, então ele percebeu que ele não o reconheceria, não com ele usando estas roupas e uma máscara... Ele sorriu com a expectativa.

_- Me concede esta dança?_ – Perguntou Brian ao se aproximar do estranho loiro mascarado.

_- Claro. _– Respondeu Justin sorrindo timidamente.

Brian aproximou Justin e começou a mover no ritmo da musica, todos que estavam dançando pararam pra olhá-los. Os pais de Brian saíram furiosos ao verem quem Brian havia escolhido. Brian começou a rir depois que viu as expressões de seus pais.

_- O que é engraçado?_ – Perguntou Justin, confuso.

Brian aproximou seu rosto do de Justin e colocou sua bochecha junto da bochecha do loiro.

_- Qual é o seu nome?_ – Sussurrou Brian no ouvido do belo estranho. Ignorando a sua pergunta.

Justin mordeu o lábio inferior, seu corpo estremeceu quando Brian começou a sussurrar em sua orelha.

_- Digamos que meu apelido é Sunshine... Será apenas isso que eu poderei falar por enquanto._ – Sussurrou Justin na orelha de Brian.

Brian desencostou a sua bochecha da bochecha de Justin e começou a olhar em seus profundos olhos azuis.

_- Esses olhos... Expressivamente tímidos. Eu já os vi antes, em algum lugar. _– Falou Brian, mais pra si mesmo.

_- Quem sabe você já me conhece. _– Disse Justin, dando o seu sorriso mais brilhante.

Brian continuou dançando, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Justin, perdido no azul profundo.

_- Qual a sua idade?_ – Perguntou Brian.

_- Eu tenho vinte e um._ – Respondeu Justin. _– E você?_

_- Eu tenho vinte e sete._ – Respondeu Brian. _- Por favor... Diga-me seu nome._ – Implorou o moreno. Justin hesitou, ele mordeu o lábio inferior e, depois de alguns minutos, ele sorriu.

_- Está bem, meu nome é J..._ – Mas antes que Justin pudesse terminar de falar, o relógio badalou. _- Preciso ir._ – Disse Justin virando-se para sair correndo.

_- Não vá._ – Pediu Brian, segurando o braço de Justin.

Justin virou-se e sorriu para Brian. Ele se aproximou de Brian e lhe deu um beijo rápido... Ao se afastar ele olhou nos olhos de Brian.

_- Nós nos veremos novamente. Pode ter certeza!_ – Justin saiu correndo e Brian foi correndo atrás dele...

Justin tentou tirar sua máscara quando estava perto da limusine, quando ele tirou, ela escorregou de seus dedos e caiu no chão. Ele se virou para junta-la, mas viu que Brian estava logo atrás dele então ele continuou correndo. Assim que ele entrou na limusine, Felix começou a correr para longe do palácio...

Brian se agachou e pegou a máscara.

_- Quem é você estranho anjo de cabelos dourados?_ – Perguntou Brian aos ventos, olhando para a máscara. _– Eu irei descobrir quem você é!_ – Prometeu ele para si mesmo.

Antes que Justin pudesse chegar em casa, o encanto acabou. Suas roupas, a limusine e Felix voltaram ao normal. Justin continuou correndo até a sua casa, com Felix nos braços; ele deixou o carrinho de mão no caminho, achou irrelevante levá-lo para casa.

Quando Justin chegou em casa, ele foi direto para o banheiro de seu padrasto limpá-lo, mas quando chegou lá, o banheiro já estava limpo. Foi ai que ele percebeu que todos os cômodos da casa estavam totalmente limpos.

Ele foi para o seu quarto, trocou de roupas, observou as estrelas com um sorriso, ele foi até seu caderno de desenhos, arrancou o desenho de Brian, o dobrou e guardou em seu bolso, depois foi dormir.

Brian, logo após achar a máscara de Sunshine decidiu verificá-la em todos os jovens do reino.

_- Começarei minha busca pela manhã._ – Disse ele para si.

Brian trocou de roupas e foi dormir.

A semana foi passando, mas Brian nunca encontrava o estranho homem de cabelos dourados. Ele passou por quase todas as casas do reino com sua máscara em mãos. Faltava apenas mais uma casa.

Ele se aproximou da porta e deu três leves batidas.

_- O que desej...? _– A pergunta de Justin sumiu quando ele viu quem estava do lado de fora da porta. Seus olhos arregalaram-se.

_- Olá Justin._ – Cumprimentou Brian, sorrindo.

_- Justin, quem está na porta?_ – Perguntou Tuck.

Justin ficou imóvel, olhando para Brian... O sorriso de Brian esmaeceu. Ele não entendeu a expressão de Justin. O padrasto de Justin se meteu na frente dele, para ver quem estava na porta.

_- Ah meu Deus! Príncipe Kinney, é uma honra tê-lo aqui em minha humilde casa._ – Disse Tuck, sorrindo falsamente.

Justin deu três passos para trás, sua expressão era a de alguém que havia levado um soco no estômago.

_- Príncipe Kinney? __Brian Kinney?_ – Sussurrou ele, incrédulo. Seu padrasto pareceu não ouvi-lo.

A angústia estava óbvia tanto em sua expressão quanto em seus olhos. Brian estendeu uma mão para Justin, como quem esperava que ele a segurasse, se aproximasse e ouvisse a explicação. Tuck fingiu não ver o movimento.

Uma única lágrima rolou pela bochecha de Justin, ele virou-se e saiu correndo, ele saiu pela porta dos fundos, a da cozinha, e correu, correu até chegar ao lago. O único lugar que ele pensava que valia a pena estar.

Ele sentou-se em uma árvore próxima da água, tirou a folha de desenho de seu bolso e começou a olhar o seu desenho.

_- Principezinho estúpido que não se importa com os sentimentos dos outros._ – Xingou ele, olhando para o desenho.

_- Não sabia que era isso que pensavas de mim!_ – Falou Brian, aparecendo por detrás da árvore.

_- Fique longe de mim._ – Disse Justin levantando-se e jogando o desenho no chão.

_- Eu estava procurando por alguém, por isso parei na sua casa _– Disse Brian, pegando o desenho do chão e o guardando em seu bolso.

_- Com tantas casas pra procurar, foi tentar logo a minha?_ – Perguntou Justin, com descrença.

_- Eu procurei em todas as casas, a sua era a minha ultima esperança._ – Explicou Brian.

Justin estava virado de costas para Brian, o moreno se aproximou de Justin, tirando a máscara do outro bolso de sua calça, ele segurou a máscara na altura dos olhos de Justin.

_- Justin, olhe para mim._ – Pediu Brian.

Justin virou rapidamente, fúria exposta em seus olhos.

Ele se assustou ao ver as mãos de Brian segurando a máscara que ele havia usado no baile. Brian aproximou a máscara da face de Justin rapidamente.

_- Finalmente!_ – Disse Brian, sorrindo.

Antes que Justin pudesse falar alguma coisa, ou fazer algum movimento, os lábios de Brian estavam urgentes nos seus. Ele colocou as mãos nos cabelos de Brian, com a intenção de afastar os lábios do moreno de seus lábios, mas seu instinto o puxou para mais perto.

As pausas para respirar eram rápidas, ambos estavam sentindo uma forte eletricidade passar da raiz de seus cabelos até a ponta de seus dedos dos pés, uma agradável sensação de queimação passava por suas veias, acelerando suas pulsações a cada toque. E então, ali mesmo, no chão perto do lago eles se amaram totalmente, sem interrupções, entregaram-se com toda a paixão que sentiam, com todo o amor que crescia...

Ambos dormiram, ali mesmo, no chão perto do lago. Estavam abraçados, confortando um ao outro, aquecendo um ao outro, sonhando com o mesmo momento. Sonhando com seu primeiro momento juntos; com sua primeira dança; seu primeiro beijo; com a primeira vez que se viram.

Brian acordou primeiro que Justin. O loiro estava com sua cabeça no peito dele, respirando lentamente, suavemente. Brian sentiu seu coração inflar com algum sentimento que era desconhecido para ele. Um sentimento que o aterrorizava e o deixava maravilhado. E então, sem ter tomado a decisão, ele beijou a testa de Justin.

_- Eu estou sonhando?_ – Sussurrou Justin, sua voz feliz, animada, mas ao mesmo tempo estava serena. _– Se for sonho, por favor, não me deixe acordar!_

_- Não Sunshine, você não está sonhando. É a mais pura e verdadeira realidade._ – Sussurrou Brian, sua voz estava suave e gentil. _– E se você abrir os olhos, você pode ter a certeza de que ainda irá me sentir._

Justin abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para os olhos de Brian. Brian percebia algum sentimento na forma de Justin o olhar, o mesmo sentimento aterrorizador e maravilhoso.

_- Eu te amo!_ – Sussurrou Justin.

E então Brian descobriu o nome do estranho sentimento que emanava em seu peito. O estranho sentimento que o amedrontava e o deixava feliz. Era amor. Puro e sincero.

_- Eu também te amo. Pelo menos eu acho que sim._ – Disse Brian confuso.

_- Acha? _– Justin fez uma careta. _– Como assim, acha?_

_- Eu não sei o que significa amar. – _Disse Brian. Pela primeira vez desde que ambos se conheceram Brian parecia tímido, vulnerável. _– Mas meus pais dizem que amar não vale à pena. Que as pessoas sempre se machucam._

_- Brian... _– Justin não sabia como reagir. Sua mãe o ensinou que o amor é a coisa mais poderosa do mundo. Que nada pode contra o amor. _– Amar uma pessoa significa que você quer que essa pessoa seja feliz, não importa como, você apenas quer essa pessoa feliz. Eu te amo! Eu quero ver você feliz._

_- Então eu também te amo!_ – Disse Brian, convicto.

_- O que eu posso fazer pra te ver feliz?_ - Perguntou Justin, sua expressão séria.

Brian simplesmente não sabia que resposta dar, então ele olhou para o céu estrelado, percebendo pela primeira vez que já havia anoitecido, e pensou por alguns segundos. Quando a resposta perfeita veio a sua mente um sorriso enorme apareceu em sua face.

_- Tem duas coisas que você pode fazer por mim._ – Disse Brian, sorridente. _– A primeira é sair da casa de seu padrasto. Hoje mesmo! Agora mesmo! _– Justin fez uma careta com o primeiro pedido. _– O segundo é... _– Brian levantou-se do chão deixando Justin confuso, então ele puxou Justin para ficar de pé ao seu lado. Brian se pôs em um joelho e olhou nas profundezas azuis do loiro. Justin estava confuso.

_- Justin, meu raio de sol, você aceita iluminar todos os meus dias? Quer casar comigo?_ – Perguntou Brian com um sorriso confiante.

Uma mistura de sentimentos entrou em conflito dentro da mente de Justin. Ele sentia alegria, amor, esperança e incredibilidade, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

_- Sim! Eu aceito. Claro que eu aceito. Sem dúvidas eu aceito. Você nem precisava... _– Brian interrompeu a animação de Justin com um beijo, ele não queria mais palavras, ele não precisava mais delas agora.

Ambos acordaram na manhã seguinte com o cantar dos pássaros que estavam saudando a brilhante manhã ensolarada.

_- Pronto pra fazer a coisa certa? _– Perguntou Brian para Justin, acariciando a bochecha do loiro.

_- Eu acho que sim! _– Disse Justin sorrindo.

Brian e Justin se levantaram do chão, colocaram suas roupas e foram de mãos dadas até a casa de Justin.

_- Me espere aqui. Eu vou entrar sozinho primeiro, depois eu venho te buscar. _– O loiro se aproximou de Brian e o deu um curto beijo apaixonado.

_- Eu sempre vou te esperar._ – Sussurrou Brian quando se afastou dos lábios de Justin.

Justin abriu a porta e avistou seu padrasto e seus meio irmãos sentados no sofá. Eles aparentemente não gostaram de ter o café da manhã da manhã passada para tomar.

_- Onde foi que você passou a noite?_ – Perguntou o padrasto de Justin, Tuck.

_- No bosque, perto do lago._ – Respondeu Justin sorrindo.

_- Ele está mentindo papai. Olha o sorriso dele._ – Disse um de seus meio irmãos, o de cabelo castanho claro. A voz nasal dele fez Justin ficar com o estômago inquieto.

_- Eu tenho uma testemunha! _– Disse Justin ainda sorridente. Justin não havia saído de perto da porta. Ela estava aberta, e Brian estava ouvindo tudo o que todos falavam e a expressão de felicidade na face de Justin o deixava feliz.

_- Quem é a testemunha? Os esquilos? Os pássaros? _– Zombou o outro dos meios irmãos de Justin, o de cabelo ruivo. O sorriso de Justin ainda estava firme em sua face.

_- Não! Meu noivo! _– Disse Justin.

_- Oh... Seu noivo? Você diz o bode que te faz companhia quando você lava as roupas? _– Zombou o meio irmão de cabelo castanho.

_- Meu noivo não vai gostar de ter sido chamado de bode!_ – Disse Justin convicto.

_- É? E o que ele vai fazer? Chamar os irmãos dele? _– Disse o padrasto de Justin. Tuck e seus filhos estavam se divertindo muito com as piadas que faziam sobre Justin. Justin fez um sinal discreto para Brian entrar.

_- Eu não tenho irmãos. Mas eu farei o que fizer Justin feliz! _– Disse Brian, se posicionando ao lado de Justin. O sorriso de Tuck e seus filhos cessou assim que eles viram de quem Justin falava.

_- Você não pode estar falando sério! _– Disse o meio irmão ruivo.

_- Ahhh, ele está! Pode ter certeza! _– Disse Justin com um sorriso em sua face.

_- Que feitiço você usou para conquistá-lo?_ – Perguntou Tuck, furioso.

_- Eu não usei feitiço nenhum. Ele me ama, eu amo ele, fim!_ – Disse Justin, seu olhar frio.

_- Seu ingrato._ – Tuck levantou-se e se aproximou de Justin com o propósito de lhe dar uma bofetada na face. Quando a mão dele ia encostar-se na face de Justin, Brian segurou-a.

_- Se deixar qualquer marca nele. Você irá se arrepender muito, muito mesmo! _ – Disse Brian furioso. _– Justin, vá pegar suas coisas!_

Justin não pensou duas vezes, ele foi correndo até seu quarto e pegou as únicas coisas que ele queria pegar. Uma fotografia de sua mãe e seu caderno de desenhos.

_- O que foi que você viu nele? Ele anda todo desleixado! _– Perguntou o meio irmão de cabelo castanho para Brian.

_- Você devia perguntar o que foi que eu não vi! _– Disse Brian sorrindo. _– Eu não olho para as coisas que ele veste! Eu sei que ele se veste assim porque vocês não lhe dão nenhuma roupa decente._

Brian pausou por um momento... Pensando nas coisas que o fez se apaixonar por Justin.

_- Vocês talvez não vejam, mas Justin é doce, sensível, amável, sincero, alegre! Ele é exatamente tudo o que eu quero! Tudo o que eu pedi pra ter. Ele cuidará de mim da mesma forma que eu vou cuidar dele. É compreensivo e romântico. Eu acho que não merecia uma pessoa como ele porque ele merece uma pessoa melhor. Mas de alguma forma, ele me escolheu e eu estou feliz por fazer ele feliz!_

_- Eca!!! Que melosinho você é!_ – Zombou o meio irmão de cabelo ruivo.

_- Esse melosinho era o que você queria conquistar no baile do palácio. _– Disse Justin.

_- Como você sabe sobre isso?_ – Perguntou Tuck.

_- Porque eu fui ao baile!_ – Afirmou Justin.

_- Não você não foi!_ – Disse o meio irmão de cabelo castanho. _– Teríamos te visto._

_- Ahhh vocês o viram! _– Disse Brian sorrindo.

Brian cutucou o ombro de Justin e Justin virou-se para olhá-lo. Brian tirou a máscara em seu bolso e colocou na face de Justin, Justin virou-se para olhar Tuck e seus filhos.

_- Impossível!_ – Disse Tuck.

_- Inacreditável!_ – Disse o meio irmão ruivo.

_- Você deve estar brincando._ – Disse o meio irmão de cabelo castanho.

_- Não estou!_ – Disse Justin sorrindo.

E então algo inacreditável aconteceu. Luzes azuis e amarelas começaram a rodear Justin, fazendo suas roupas serem a mesma da noite passada.

_- Príncipe encantado, é melhor você pegar o seu cavalo branco pra nós darmos o fora daqui! Eu quero começar o nosso Felizes para Sempre agora!_ – Disse Justin sorrindo.

_- Eu não tenho cavalo branco! Só preto!_ – Disse Brian sorrindo timidamente.

_- Melhor ainda!_ – Disse Justin, aproximando-se de Brian e lhe dando um rápido beijo apaixonado. _– Uma modificada na história não modifica o final feliz!_

Brian saiu para fora e deu um assovio para que seu cavalo aparecesse. Um belo cavalo preto saiu de dentro da floresta mais próxima da casa. Brian subiu nele primeiro e depois ofereceu sua mão para apoiar a subida de Justin. E ambos cavalgaram rumo ao Pôr do Sol.

_**T**__**h**__**e**____**E**__**n**__**d**__**!**__**!**__**!**_


End file.
